The invention relates to a steering wheel having at least one covering part, wherein at least one clip is provided between the steering wheel and the covering part.
Steering wheels generally comprise a steering wheel skeleton having a plastic, e.g. polyurethane, casing. In addition, covering parts of a shape-stable material are frequently stuck onto the steering wheel. These covering parts have a decorative function and often have, for example, a visible wooden surface.
The drawback with these covering parts is that the production of the adhesive connection for the covering parts is time-consuming because the steering wheel has to remain in an adhesive device until the adhesive has hardened. Because the steering wheel is exposed to vibrations, it cannot be ruled out that the adhesive connection will become loose.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a rapid secure connection between the covering part and the steering wheel.
With a steering wheel having at least one covering part, according to the invention, at least one mechanical connecting element is provided between the steering wheel and the covering part. A clip-like connecting element is preferably provided.
This type of connection has the advantage that the connecting part can be connected to the steering wheel by short-term pressure. In addition, in this case an adhesive joint can also be provided between the covering part and the steering wheel. The mechanical connecting elements ensure the necessary pressure on the covering part so that an adhesive device is no longer necessary.
In a preferred embodiment, it is proposed that clips are fixed on a steering wheel rim, which is the skeleton ring of the steering wheel, and that recesses associated with the clips are provided on the covering part so that the clips can be pressed into the recesses. The clips are preferably designed so that they engage partially around the steering wheel rim and that they have in the area associated with the recesses on the covering part, sections that are bent outwards at least in part. These bent sections increase the secure hold of the clips in the recesses of the covering part.
A further design proposes that the bent sections have points running symmetrical relative to each other.
The clips or mechanical connecting elements preferably extend into the lower part of the steering wheel casing and/or the casing engages at the top around the clips, at least in part. To this end, the connecting elements are preferably fitted onto the steering wheel rim before fitting the casing on the steering wheel rim so that the connecting elements are fixedly connected to the casing when it is fitted
It is further expedient if the clips have outwardly bent ends in a lower part of the clips. An even better adhesion of the clips in the casing can thereby be achieved.
With a further embodiment, the clip-like connecting part is mounted next to the steering wheel rim and the covering part has at least one clasp that engages over the clip-like connecting part. Because the clip-like connecting part is mounted next to the steering wheel rim, it is also readily possible to fix the covering part on the steering wheel rim, which covering part runs on only one side on the steering wheel rim.
In a preferred design of this embodiment, the clip-like connecting part is mounted on a centering plate fixed in the steering wheel casing and/or on the steering wheel rim. The clip-like connecting part, thereby, has on one side, bent-up sections acting opposite the centering plate and on the other side further bent-up sections acting opposite the clasp.
The clasp is deformable in the area of the clip-like connecting part and/or has openings for engaging the bent-up sections. The centering plate likewise has openings for engagement of the bent-up sections.
In one embodiment the clasp is made of wood and has an insert of plastic for engaging the clip-like connecting part.